Backup
by SheSaysCiao
Summary: One-shot. Set in the same world as Lyoko Plus Two, somewhere between chapters 7 and 9. It was suggested I flesh out the beginnings of William and Giana's relationship as it had just developed in the background. T for mild language.


**Backup**

* * *

"I don't believe you!"

They were on the bridge over the Seine, the one leading to the factory. William huffed an agitated sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was nighttime, and their breaths made little clouds when they spoke, due to the chilly weather.

He made a mental note to kill Jeremie later, making them wait around for his stupid signal. He didn't care that they were going to Lyoko as backup – right now he'd rather be fighting a monster than standing on that damn bridge. His gaze hardened as he eyed the brunette.

Giana crossed her arms over her chest, impatient. "Well?"

"Okay. Fine." He held his hands up in surrender. "But when Jeremie and Aelita questioned me, I only told them it was just dinner."

"Then how did that rumor start?"

"I don't know!" he shouted, exasperated. "Somebody must've seen us when we were in town and assumed we were on a date."

She scoffed, shaking her head. "First you kiss me, and then this happens."

"I already apologized for that."

"I know." She let out a breath. "And I accepted."

"And then you asked me to be your date to the _Bal_."

"It's either that, or go with some stuffy, asshole guy that I don't know," she mumbled.

"You're freaking ridiculous, you know that?" he exclaimed. "So what if people at school think we went out on a date?"

She wandered over to the side of the bridge, looking down into the water. The light of the moon left a reflection on the dark surface.

"Damn it, Giana!" He stayed rooted to his spot. "What is it?"

She bit her lip, leaning her cane next to her against the rail. Stuffing her hands in her pockets to keep them warm, she let out a sigh. "It's complicated."

"We're in the middle of fighting an evil artificial intelligence that's bent on taking over the world," he pointed out. " _Nothing_ can be more complicated than that."

She turned around to face him, opening her mouth as if to say something. She closed it after a moment, shifting her gaze to the ground.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

She turned around once more, facing the water again. Her shoulders slumped.

"It's not you," she said quietly. "I just… Some things happened, back home." She kicked the side of the bridge. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"You're building up walls around yourself." He approached her cautiously. "Let someone in."

She shook her head.

"Alright." He stood next to her so they were both staring out at the water. "I'll go first: My father owns a law firm. He's always working, and it's been that way ever since I was little. My mother's a businesswoman, though she'd rather spend her days drinking wine and playing tennis."

The faintest smile crept across her features as she let out a hollow laugh. "Sounds like my family. Except my father owns a software company, and my mother actually _does_ spend her days at country clubs or with friends, drinking wine and playing tennis."

"You have a brother, right?"

She nodded. "Nico. He's huge into hockey – his room at home is covered in signed jerseys and pucks. We still joke that it was good publicity for the Bruins, when we were younger: He'd point out one of the players, and have me approach them to ask for an autograph or something." This time, she actually laughed. "They wouldn't say no to a little blind girl."

"I don't have any siblings." He paused for a beat. "I was kicked out of my last school, you know that?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm not surprised." She stared at him inquisitively. "What did you do?"

"I just posted love letters all over the place."

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, smirking.

He shook his head. "No."

"That's so… lame." She paused, but recovered quickly: "That they'd expel you for that, I mean."

He shrugged. "What about you? Why'd you come to Kadic?"

"Well, like I said, my mother went here. My grandparents live close by–"

He held up his hand. "No. I want the real story."

"Alright." She turned to face him. "I needed to get away from home."

He took a step closer. "Family problems?"

She shook her head.

"An old boyfriend?"

She avoided eye contact, though that was typical anyway given her visual impairment. "Yeah," she replied in a half-whisper. She cleared her throat.

"Listen." He tentatively rested a hand on her shoulder. "I like you. A lot."

She smirked. "I kind of figured."

"Was it that obvious?"

"I mean, you kissed me." Her smirk turned into an actual smile.

"Anyway," he continued, "I do stupid things when I like someone."

"We already established that," she said dryly.

He forced a chuckle. "Right."

She turned her head to look at him. "I like you too," she said. "A lot."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Yeah, well…"

He half expected her to finish, but she trailed off.

He realized he still had his hand on her shoulder. He let go, continuing to look straight ahead at the water.

He felt her staring at him. "What?" He turned his head, his heart skipping a beat when he realized how close they were.

She leaned in and kissed him, coordinated enough with her lack of night vision and the dim moonlight to catch him square on his lips.

He took half a step back in shock, but pulled her with him as they feverishly continued to kiss, pressed up against the edge of the bridge, the metal digging into his back. It was better than the first time – not as sloppy, and he wasn't filled with immediate regret. Maybe tonight, he wouldn't end up drowning his sorrows in vodka.

They ignored their phones going off simultaneously in their coat pockets as he pulled her closer still. She tangled a hand in his hair.

Their phones went off a third time, prompting them to break away from each other.

"They need backup," she said, breathless.

He stared at her. "Giana." His watch alerted him to an elevated heartrate. "That kiss–"

She blushed. "It was nice, wasn't it?"

They started walking, picking up the pace as they reached the factory entrance. "Nice?" he repeated. "That was… wow." He paused. "What's the deal?"

"It was on my terms," she said simply. "Now, come on – we have a world to save."

Maybe being on-call for backup duty wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
